daltonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Van Kamp
' ' Biography Reed Van Kamp is a Warbler and Windsor House resident. He is the smallest boy there. He is rather klutzy and his fellow Windsors seem to know better than to give him sharp, pointy objects. He sleeps in a padded dorm because of this. His mother is the famous fashionista, Hilde Van Kamp, and he instantly bonds with Kurt Hummel over fashion, even volunteering his own couture clothes for Kurt to wear as he wishes. He's also a painter and fashion designer, but the last one is not necessarily by choice, as his mother is grooming him to take over her fashion empire. Reed just wants to paint and sing. He's very giving and kind, and doesn't believe in himself enough, mostly due to his mother seeing any hobby other than fashion design as a waste of his time. Kurt is more than happy to show him otherwise. Unlike the other boys at Dalton, Reed has yet to discover his own sexual preference. He goes on the record saying: "I mean...I haven't ever fallen in love with a girl before, but I always thought that it was just because I haven't found one I liked...? And I'm surrounded by all these people who pretty much think I am, gay and it just makes me think that I should be, but at the same time, I don't think that's right either--" (Episode 15) After meeting Shane Anderson, brother of Blaine, he becomes romantically attracted to him, though still unsure of his sexual orientation. Character Relationships Windsor Reed plays peacemaker in the group often, trying (and failing) to achieve any real result unlike Blaine does, but he can become rather passionate on stressful situations. This is proven in the episode Boundaries when it is he among the others who break Logan and Blaine apart during their fervent confrontation. Unlike the others, Reed has also yet to speak ill of Logan, and possibly sees him as someone who still has potential to change and is simply misunderstood. The fact that his friends see otherwise does not bother him. The Tweedles When he first came to Dalton, he was so small and adorable that Evan Louis and Ethan Luke Brightman hit on him. Reed was so embarrassed and flustered that he avoided the twins for two weeks afterwards, until they bought him some acrylic paints to bribe him into talking to them again. They dubbed him "the dormouse" and became very protective of him; when an unidentified male made Reed cry, the twins drugged him, stripped him to his underwear, and left him unconscious on the sidewalk for the police to find in retaliation. Kurt As of Jumping Hurdles, Reed had officially started to room with Kurt (his side of the room is still padded over), after bribing him into agreeing by offering virtually unlimited access to his closet in return. They share a very close bond and quickly become best friends owing to their similar interests and the way Kurt's more self-possessed demeanor becomes a foothold for Reed to rely upon in his confusion. Whenever Reed faces an emotional crisis, from his confusion in his sexual preference, to his distress over Shane and the emotions towards him, he talks to Kurt and asks his advice. Shane Unlike Shane, at first sight Reed had not seen the younger brother as anything more than a possible new friend. Though it's obvious that Shane's immense energy, open gawking, and intense admiration baffles and confuses him, Reed tolerates him. This is possibly out of real interest in finding his polar opposite and the fact that he claims no one has ever fallen in love with him. During the New York trilogy, his relationship with Shane develops, especially after Shane surprises him by anticipating his falls and showing genuine care and protection for him especially when the lights go out in the party. Even at the goodbye, he shows signs of reluctance to let go, and bursts into tears when he leaves. The Paint episode shows further development as a very crushed Reed is clearly the one of the most affected Windsors following news of Shane's accident, becoming nearly hysterical. He confesses to Kurt that while he still does not know his preference, he knows for sure that he likes Shane. Category:Windsor House Characters Category:Warblers